Lies
by merhiel
Summary: Sometimes lies are meant to protect the people we love.... [prequel to 'The Love You Want]


Lies 

_Sometimes lies are meant to protect the people we love…_

+++

10:00 am the clock read.

"She's thirty minutes late again." Hao snapped impatiently.

Then as if on cue the double doors of Kyte Aura Cream and Soda bar opened revealing the golden haired Itako. As soon as Anna reached their usual place, he frowned at her and. "You are late again." 

Anna just shrugged and pulled the chair nearby, knowing that Hao wouldn't pull it for her. For being such a gentlemen is never on HAO ASAKURA'S Vocabulary.  "The thing is I came. So what is the problem with that?!" Still, what do you want now? This should have ended last week."

"Why so eager to finish it Anna dear haven't you enjoyed every second with me?"  Hao asked

'No, for every minute I spend with you is a minute in hell.' That is what she longed to say but her tongue is to coward to utter those words so instead she choose to remain silent. 

Hao smirked at this. "Ah! So your rebellious tongue is it again. You're tongue wants to say no huh? Anna. It wants to say no but you wont allow it."  Hao theorized. "Hmmnnn… I wonder what's stopping you to disobey me. Is it the fact that is you defy me Yoh will die? Is that it Anna?" 

"…Bastard." Anna said in gritted teeth.

"As bastard as I am you have to join me in this rendezvous' for another month. And if you wont you know what will happen to your beloved Yoh!" Hao chuckled 

"Don't call this a rendezvous it's far from being that." Anna snapped at him, unable to control her temper.

"Really? It's not huh?" Hao asked cynically. "But most of rendezvous I know are secret tryst by two people—"   

"But this is certainly not one of those." Anna cutted in

"Really?" Hao asked for the nth time, his voice was once again laced by that annoying teasing tone. "Tell me dear Anna, does Yoh knows this meeting of ours."

With this Anna paled. She stared at the shaman in front of him, with pure disgust and hatred

"Hao clicked his tongue in mock regret. "See my dear you can even utter a word to defend your defeated self. It's a secret rendezvous then?"

"…Bastard." Anna said once more, for it is the most compelling word that suited the shaman in front of her.

"Well, I'm not telling you to come and meet me Anna. The choice is always yours. Never mine." Hao whispered. "But you have to face the consequences."

Anna's mind tried to protest but she perfectly knew that it wouldn't lead her to nowhere. Protesting will only worsen the scenario.   

"Go and meet every Saturday and Yoh will leave. Stop doing it and Yoh's heart will stop—" Hao hanged his words then he lean on over Anna's ear and whispered his next words that sent shivers to Itako's spine.

"…. stop on beating."

As a tear threaten to spill down. Anna hasty whipped it away. For she wont cry, no not in front of this conceited, eccentric guy in front of him. 

But as Hao chuckled she knew she had seen the supposed to be tears. "So my dear shall we go?" Hao stood up as he said it, then he held his hand at Anna, but the latter ignored it and stood up and left the grinning Shaman behind her.

'Still playing hard to get, I see. But it wont be soon that I'll get you and you'll be mine.' Hao thought as he followed the girl of his dreams. (A/N: To bad syaowee your not Hao's dream girl XD)

+++

Jun massaged her aching temples for her younger brother is at his moods again, and it bothers her nerves again. "Ren please stop complaining." She pleaded

"How will I It's so hot here and—" Ren said and stopped abruptly as something caught his eyes. "Kami-sama that two timing bitch."

June is about to scold her brother for using foul language. But as soon as she followed Ren's gaze she almost had the urge to say it again. "Let's go!" Jun said, as she was about to drag Ren towards Yoh's fiancée and brother 

But Ren pulled back, knowing that it will be of no use to go and speak to the two. It will be just a waste of breath and effort. "Do you think they'll give you a better explanation? Much more an honest one?" Ren asked 

Jun stopped at this. She sighed and left her brother.  Ren is about to follow his sister. But he waited several minutes before the three was out of sight then he headed back to the Cream Soda bar.

+++

Yoh just finished his chores when he felt Ren's Aura, which was odd for the Chinese Shaman is practically on China now. Then the wooden door opened revealing his friend with that grim look on his face.

"REN!" He called cheerfully in spite of the others look. 

"How's it going?" The boy asked as he settled on the floor.

"Fine." Yoh answered. Want anything to eat?" he offered

"I've just eaten." He answered curtly. 

Yoh smiled at him. "Then what brings you here then?" He asked as he sits adjacent to Ren 

Ren is about his mouth and start talking about the tryst of his fiancée and his own twin. But the smiling face of the other Shaman instantly stopped him. He doesn't know why but there is something. In Yoh's face that made him stop. For Yoh's face is still full of trust and love for persons that he didn't know that is betraying him. 

"Hey!" Yoh called as he snapped his fingers at him.

Ren shook his head, shaking his self off the trance that he had befallen. Then suddenly an idea came to his mind. He suddenly feels like Archimedes shouting Eureka all over the place. Well, if he cant tell Yoh, then he will show it to him.

"Well." He started. "I sortta missed you guys. Especially you. So I decided to unwind with you." He finished

"Well I missed you too "Yoh answered with that grin on his face

Ren shot him a look. "I'm not talking about that you pervert."

Yoh burst out in peals of laughter.

"Well why don't we go out and do some strolling." He continued ignoring Yoh's laughter.

"Like a date perhaps" Yoh teased more, trying hard to cease the grin that is forming in his face.

Ren stood up toppling the small center table as he released his spear and pointed its tip at Yoh's throat "I'm not referring to that."

Yoh raised his hand in mock surrender as he kept on giggling. "I know, I know. Gee I was just teasing you Ren." He snickered at him.

Ren pulled his spear and returned it to its usual place. "Seriously Yoh, Do you want to meet me at Kyte Aura's Cream Soda Bar at 10 am Saturday?!"  (A/N: mmmmnnn…. Cream soda I'm hungry)  

"Okey it's date then" Yoh finished, grinning like the cat who ate the canary

Ren rolled his eyes. He was to say something mean but he let it pass. For he knew that if Yoh discovers the truth it will be hard for him again to smile like this.

+++

Jun stared at his brother unbelievingly. Ren just came home and had just finished narrating about his plans. "Why in hell do you think that it's possible that they will be still there huh? Ren?" Jun asked

"Just a guess." Ren answered

Jun placed her hands on her hips. "Well, your guess is too farfetched to happen. And besides we shouldn't have jumped on conclusions, maybe Hao and Anna has just coincidentally met in that place. Maybe—"

"Nee-chan I just hope that you are believing a thing you are saying." Ren cutted in. "And besides coincedence is never on Hao neither Anna's vocabulary." Ren concluded

"You know nothing about Hao nor Anna to judge there characters Ren." Jun debated back.

Ren snickered at her sister. "For your information Nee-chan, I went back to that place and Guess what I found?! The two of them always meets there. Hao will arrive at exactly 9:30 then Anna will arrive at 10:00 am. They are also branded as the odd couple."

"Odd couple?!" Jun asked

Ren nodded. "Hai! For every time Anna arrives they argues then eventually they'll leave the place."

"Arguing?! About what?!" Jun asked once more.

The golden-eyed shaman just shrugged. "Don't know Nee-chan. They are arguing all right but they never raises their voices at each other. So even if the staff and crew wants to eavesdrop they cant. And besides Anna is scary alone, I couldn't imagine her with Hao. Now that is a nightmare." Ren commented.

"I see." Jun said. Then she paused for a second, and in a flash she was heading to door. 

"Hey where are you going?" Ren asked

"I'll be back soon. Ne, if you are hungry the food is at the fridge just reheat it in the microwave." Jun answered then she slammed the door shot.

Ren shook his head and stood up to go the kitchen. Then suddenly Bason materialized in front of him.   

"Master?" His power spirit called

"Let her." Came the curt reply.

"Demo…."

"I said let her. Jun is as stubborn as a pig. When she wills to do it, she'll do it. Even if you put thousands of Kyoushi's in front of her." Ren reasoned out. "Any way I'm hungry lets grab a snack shall we?"

Bason just nodded.

+++

Anna stopped in her tracks as she sensed someone following her. "Come out." She commanded

Silence

"I said whoever you are come out from there. Don't try my patience." Anna shouted once more 

Then slowly with the stealth of a cat, Jun Tao revealed herself in front of the Itako. Silence followed as they faced each other. The cacophony of leaves ceased from singing, even the ominous melody of the wind hushed. As a fairy came out from nowhere and placed her slender fingers on her cherry lip, signaling everything to remain as silent as they can be. For the two needed privacy as they never did before.

"Jun Tao." Anna muttered

"Yes it's me." Jun assured

Anna raised her eyebrow at the elder Tao. "What is it that you want?"

"I know your secret Anna." Jun exclaimed with brutal honesty that gave a hard blow to the other girl. But still Anna tried to remain intact. After all she is still the Itako, and no matter how powerful Jun is. She cant take that title away from her, No matter what. "What secret." Came the denial

"Oh!" Jun exclaimed drastically. "So your rendezvous with Hao isn't a secret after all. Yoh basically knew it doesn't he."

For the nth time that day Anna's face paled. Like a white sheet of paper.  "It's not like that it's to far from that. Stop smirking like that." Ann shouted at the now smirking Tao. She couldn't believe that this was the elder sister of Ren. She somehow remembers Jun as the calm and sensible one. She was the kind of Tao that never triggers someone's emotion to its wilder side. But know looking at her, made her realize how weak she was in terms of judging a character.

"Why is smirk my bothering you Anna?" Jun asked

"Because it tells many things that I'm not. I'm not betraying Yoh, it's to far from that. You don't know the whole story so don't judge me that easily." Anna shouted

"Then defend your self Anna." Jun taunted

"I-I cant"

"You can."

"I can but I wont."

"If you wont then I'll tell Yoh all there is to know. I'll everything in my own point of view." The elder Tao blackmailed

Anna's eyes grew wide in fear. "Y-you can't"

"Try me Anna, try me."

And with that Anna feel to her knees, her hands covering her face as sobs escaped her treacherous lips. All of the motherly figure in Jun's persona rushed into her as she rushed towards Anna and gave the comfort that she could give.

+++

"So that's what happen." Jun mumbled as played the straw in her Zagu (A/N: Yep! You can guess I'm drinking one ^_^)

"H-hai!" Anna replied. "Demo… don't tell Yoh, for he might kill him. Hao said that he'd kill Yoh if I tell one soul. He said that he'd kill Yoh if I smile at him. He said he'd kill Yoh if I shower Yoh too much attention. He said he'd kill Yoh if—"

"Stop!" Jun cutted in. "Ann isn't there anything that you can do without resulting of termination of Yoh's life?" (A/N: maaa… I think I'm making Hao look like monster in this fic, to all Hao fans there don't flare me. I swear I don't hate Hao. It's just I have to make a villain in the story. In fact I'm one of Hao's adequate students ^^)

"H-hai, there is." Anna answered

"Nani?" 

"He wouldn't kill Yoh if I act colder to him. But I can't Jun. If I act colder to Yoh, I might loose him. But if I wont 

I'll also loose hm." Anna cried once more.

Jun shook her head. How she pity the girl in front of her. She is obliged to choose between to options that the burden is as heavy as the other.

"Well have you told Hao all your sentiments." Jun asked

"A thousand times Jun and thousand times. But hell, Hao is like a brick he wont listen to a word that I say."

Jun sighed. Hao is a maniac in every sense of the word. "Anna don't you think your a little bit paranoid over that matter."

"D-doshite?"

"Yoh isn't that weak to beaten up easily by Hao. He has powers like Hao has. Yoh is a Shaman too Anna. So don't forget that."

Anna shook her head. "I never forget that fact Jun. It's just better this way. That Yoh is safe. '

"But for how long Anna, How long will Yoh be safe from his own sanity." 

Anna stared at Jun. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Any man will go insane once they discover that there fiancée is having a tryst with is own twin. Jun explained

This silenced Anna. And as she went home Jun's words still echoed through the depths of her tormented soul. It stayed there as if to hunt her for the rest of her sweet short life.

+++

Saturday, 10:00 pm

Ren adjusted his sunglasses to shield his eyes from the caress of the glistening sun. Also he did that gesture ease the boredom that is surfacing above.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Jun asked as she appeared at his back unnoticed. Even being the Tao, he almost shrieked at his Nee-chans voice.

"And why isn't it right? Yoh deserves to know?" Ren snapped at his sister as soon as he regained his composure.

"And Anna deserves to tell."

" We gave her a long lousy week to tell it to Yoh, but she didn't." 

Jun raised her eyebrow at Ren. "How are you so sure that she didn't told Yoh yet."

"Knowing Yoh, he'd bail out of this if he already knew." Ren answerd

Jun is about to reply when both of them spotted Yoh's face in the sea of faces.

"Perhaps I should leave" Jun exclaimed

"Good riddance." Ren answered

Jun shot him a look, and then she disappeared in the same fashion that she appeared.

"I'm not late am I?" Yoh's genki face greeted him

Ren shook his head. "Iie, I was just a little bit early."

"Ah! I see that you are excited about our little date." Yoh teased.

Ren glared at the other shaman. He took all his will not to evoke his spear and point it at Yoh's throat

"So shall we go in?"  Yoh asked.

Ren nodded. But they haven't even move on there place when they saw Hao and Anna emerged from the Kyte's place. Both of them walked as they hold each other hands as Anna's head rested on Hao's shoulder. Everyone can say that they were definitely in love with each other. Ren even swore that he saw little hearts surrounding the two. 'That lying bitch' he thought. Then suddenly he felt Yoh stiffen. Concern rushed through Ren. 

"Y-yoh!" He called.

"I'm fine." Yoh replied then he looked at Ren. "Y-you knew about this didn't you?" 

"H-hai, I was supposed to tell you but I couldn't. So I decided to show it to you instead." Ren confessed, for he knew that there is no good in hiding. For if he hide more Yoh will be hurt more than he is.

"Let's go back. I think I'm going ill." He said grimly

"Wont you even go to them and demand explanation?"

"What's the use? They will only lie to me. They wont tell a single truth." Yoh declared and with that he ran away from Ren. While Ren could not do anything, but accept the unfolding events. 

'Anna Doshite' he asked angrily. Then he felt like a fool for he knew that he couldn't attain any answer by just asking himself. He slumped to the ground as he realized that he was defeated.

+++

Later that night…

Anna went home feeling so horribly dirty. She can't believe that she did that in public. She stared at her hands and how she wished to cut them. And her head how she wished to run to nearest guillotine and decapitate her own head.

Then she saw Yoh sitting outside staring at the stars. "Yoh, why are you still there. It's getting cold you might a flu."

Yoh nodded then he entered, the house. "Have you eaten? I have cooked a dinner. I'll just—"

Yoh's words where cutted at Anna's hands strained his left arm from moving. "Iie don't bother, I have already eaten." 

Yoh nodded. "I see, so you have eaten. Guess another Saturday night that I'll eat alone again." Yoh answered as he hastily pulled his hands from Anna's grip. That startled the latter. For somehow she was 'affected' by Yoh's words. 

"Chotto matte!" Anna called

"Nani?" Yoh turned around

"I-I'll eat with you. I suddenly felt hungry all of a sudden." Anna answered

Yoh nodded and prepared the table for two. The as he finished he called Anna to join him.

"Anna, you always leave every Saturday. Where have you gone?" Yoh asked

At this Anna choked, somehow something was caught in her throat. Yoh immediately gave her water. A small thanks followed, then she racked her brain for a reasonable answer to her fiancée. "Uhmmnnn… I have visited my parents." She lied

Yoh nodded. "So you visit them every Saturday? Now when did you develop that habit."

"Just a couple of months ago. I…. Ahmnn… sortta missed them so I decided to visit them." Anna lied once more. "Why did you asked?"

"Nothing, well I think next Saturday I should visit Dad. Or…" Yoh hanged his words then looked at Anna. "… I could visit Hao instead. Well you know he is *still* my twin even if he always wronged me." 

As Yoh's words registered at Anna's mind a vile suddenly arouse from her throat. "T-that would be nice." She commented. Then after that silence engulfed the whole place.

"I'm full." Anna exclaimed breaking the deafening silence.

Yoh just nodded. And bid her good night. Which was totally unusual. For after dinner Yoh never lets her go to bed easily it's either he'll insist on stargazing or anything that will stall time. Anna bid good night to then she went to her room. As soon as she was inside she immediately burst into tears. She knew deep in her heart that she was already hurting Yoh, and she will hurt him more if he will know all about Hao.

Then she had made a decision. Yoh will never know.

But for now she has to lie to Yoh to protect him. She has to lie to him up to tomorrow. For Tomorrow will be the day she will liberate herself. Yes, tomorrow it is.

+++

Meanwhile Yoh couldn't believe that Anna hasn't just betrayed him but she also lied to him. And it hurtled like hell. That's why for the first time in his life he cried. Wishing his tear will ease the pain that is sprouting in his heart.

+++

The next day Hao, entered Kyte's place wondering why Anna had asked to meet him. Then he snickered as he thought that finally Anna had fallen in love with him. He was expecting to see that he had arrived earlier than the itako, but was surprised that she was already there at her own place. 

"My a little early aren't we?" Hao asked as he sat. "What do you want?"

Anna stood up. "We need to talk, but not here."

Hao grinned. 'So she wants privacy eh!' 

"I know a place." Hao offered

"Iie we are going to talk in a place I choose." Anna declared, the she left the establishment followed by Hao.

Anna led him into a park. It was an odd one for there was a huge Penguin slide in it. (A/N: that place sound familiar ^^)

"So—" all of Hao's words was cutted when he felt the intensity of Anna's slap. He looked at her angrily "What was that for?"

"That is for manipulating me." Anna answered then she slapped Hao once more. "And that is for threatening Yoh's life."

Hao gaped at her.

"Why can't you accept it Hao, I don't like you and I'll never will. I'll love Yoh for the rest of my life." Anna shouted at him

"Then your love will be in vain for I'll kill Yoh" Hao threatened

"Then you have to kill me first. Try hurting Yoh and you'll answer to me." Anna said furiously "And don't expect me to appear next Saturday. I will never obey you again Hao." And with that Anna left.

Leaving Hao startled and furious at the same. His left hand still caressing the hitted spots.

"Wow that was some lady." Someone whistled at his back. He turned around to see two high school students – One with amber eyes and the other has a cerulean eye— grinning at him cynically

"Well she can hit like Tomoyo-chan." The boy with cerulean eyes uttered, then he suddenly winced just by remembering it.

He had the urge to summon his spirit fire and toast the two. But he something in him stopped him. For somehow, he knew that this two where no ordinary people. He glared at the two while the two gladly glared back. The it was Hao who averted his gaze and left the two. (A/N: well the almighty Hao is no match for my two other bishies ^_^)

+++

While Anna almost run with glee for she was already free. She ran then she danced ignoring the bewildered looks of the people nearby. For she was free. 

She was free…

[++ owari ++]

Well that's the prequel to 'The Love You Want'; just wait minna for 'Butil' the sequel to the love you want.

_Okey that's all ^_^_

_And oh! My warm thanks to the people who reviewed 'The Love you Want' _

_~merhiel _

  
  



End file.
